


It Takes Time

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I guess the death warning counts, SPOILERS!!!, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella helps Kit deal with the loss of his father.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Time

Even though Kit was now happier than he had ever been before, it did not change the fact that his heart still ached with sorrow over the loss of his father. He had always known that it would one day happen, but not so soon. Kit had always expected his father to be there on his wedding day.  
As if she had heard his thoughts, Ella entered their bedroom. It had been six months since their wedding, and Kit and Ella were both overjoyed. But every now and then they would both close off for the exact same reason. The loss of their parents.  
Today was one of those days when Kit found it a little bit harder to put on a smile and be the happy man that he was. But he didn't want his wife to worry. It was the last thing he wanted. He looked up at Ella, seeing the worried look on her beautiful face, and shook his head.  
"I'm quite alright, darling", he said before she could even ask. "I just got a bit tired, so-"  
"You were a better liar when we first met, Mister Kit", Ella said gently as she sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him. Somehow her closeness was making him feel a bit better, if still not enough to let go of the heartache.  
"I'm sorry", Kit whispered. "I know we were supposed to go on the picnic today", he said, rubbing his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "If you'd still like to go-"  
"Don't be silly", Ella said as she kissed his cheek with a gentle smile on her face. All her smiles were gentle and sincere. "I know what you are thinking of", she murmured against his cheek, her nose pressed against it. "Your father."  
Kit breathed out. "I know I should not burden you with it, you have troubles of your own-"  
"We share everything now, Kit", Ella said simply, rather matter-of-factly. And it was a fact, wasn't it? Such a beautiful, wonderful fact. "I understand how it feels to lose your parents, Kit. But your father loved you very much. He would have wanted for you to be happy."  
"I am happy", Kit said quickly, looking at his wife. "Beyond happy. Sometimes I just... I wish he had known you."  
Ella smiled. "And I wish my father had known you." She remembered her father, his kind smile and easy wit. "He would have liked you."  
"Oh, I wonder about that", Kit chuckled. "Does any father like the man who won the heart of their daughter?"  
"I should like to think I was the one to win your heart, Mister Kit", Ella said playfully. "I was the one who charmed you at the ball."  
Kit laughed. It was not often when Ella was this full of confidence. He knew it was to make him feel better. And it was. She was. "That is quite true", Kit admitted. "Perhaps you did charm me."  
Ella smiled, remembering the time when Anastasia and Drizella had called Kit "Prince Charming". Quite right. He was very charming, in every way. But at that moment, as he sat on the bed, fumbling at his hands, he looked more like a boy than a man. But Ella found she loved him all the same.  
"It will get easier in time", Ella said softly. "The pain will eventually turn into amazing, beautiful memories that you will cherish for the rest of your life."  
Kit smiled. "Just so", he turned to look at Ella. "My father truly would have liked you. My mother as well."  
Ella blushed a bit. It was a charming, wonderful notion, picturing the two of them spending time with their parents and in-laws. Sadly it could never be, but perhaps they could be such good parents that one day their own children would think of them as fondly as they thought of their parents.  
"Maybe we should go on that picnic after all", Kit said as he stood up.  
"We could go to the secret garden", Ella suggested. They had meant to go to the other side of the royal garden, but this seemed far better and appropriate. "You did tell me your parents used to take you there on picnics when you were a boy."  
Kit smiled. "You remembered."  
"Of course", Ella offered her hand, which Kit took immediately, their fingers tangling together. "Kit", Ella murmured after a moment of silence. "It's always going to be sad, thinking about the death of your parents. But it will get easier. Only time can heal wounds like these."  
Kit watched his wife with a nod. But he thought of something else that might help. "I think there is something else that helps heal wounds such as these, though."  
"And what might that be?" Ella asked curiously.  
Kit pressed his forehead against Ella's, breathing in and out a few times. "Love."  
Ella smiled brightly, nodding as she wrapped her arms around Kit's back. "Love", she repeated."  
Kit nodded, kissing her softly, holding her close. They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them eager to move.  
"Shall we?" Ella asked when they finally broke apart for air. "I think the chef has prepared some of your favorite sweets."  
Kit smirked. "We shall, Miss Ella", he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."  
Ella nodded. "And I love you, my Kit. Now, come on, or we won't leave this room until it's dark", she giggled as she took his hand again, leading him out of the room. Kit followed behind happily, completely content. He would always miss his father, just like he always missed his mother. But he had Ella now. And she was going to help heal all his wounds. And it was quite certain that he was going to do the exact same thing with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request :) I hope this is okay, and that I understood the request correctly!!


End file.
